


First

by MediaMaxine



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaMaxine/pseuds/MediaMaxine
Summary: He knew Lewis would be big, it was obvious, his alpha was larger than most people in both size and presence.But God, could he really take all of that?





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur sat in Lewis' lap arms securely anchored to a neck thick with cords of muscle as they kissed.

They decided to try this sex thing out before Arthur was too horny to comprehend what was happening aside from "thick alpha dick inside now please".

A set of content vibrations made themselves known, Arthur's soft, like a massage and Lewis' a semi truck, deep, guttural and loud, as their breath and saliva mixed endlessly.

Lewis pulled back from the tang of citrus and leaned down and-

"Fuck! Lew!"

Arthur mewled as tongue and gentle nipping attacked his glands. He felt like candy, rolled around and sucked till the outer coating melted and then finally consumed.

He gripped the faded violet strands as he vocalised his appreciation for the attention.

They were both mostly undressed only thin barriers of undergarments separating their lower half from appreciative eyes but alas, the bottom was not the top and nipples and pecks were left utterly defenceless and Arthur gasped as he felt the consequences as Lewis pulled and sucked.

"God, lew, it feels like you're trying to eat me."

"Who's to say I'm not?"

Arthur inhaled sharply as large hands that had been just as worshipping and unrelenting as his own gripped his rear end.

"Maybe I'm just waiting till I get to eat you slowly and savour every last morsel."

Arthur was soaking harshly, the underwear on his nether regions forced to submit to citrus flavoured wetness.

"Huele tan bien, amor, no puedo esperar para comerte."

Lewis laid back leisurely and Arthur trembled as his body was moved further up, closer to Lewis' chest and face and mouth and-

"Oh God, Lewis, more, please!"

His tongue.

Dear creation, that tongue.

Arthur shook as the wet muscle ventured inside him, searching his body for his absolute weakest points and breaking him.

If Arthur was choking, Lewis was drowning and he was sure he'd never come up. Could anything taste this good? He moaned and pressed more of that succulent taste onto his face, he was surely becoming light headed but he'd sooner die than stop.

"Estrellita, quiero comerte."

Arthur responding moan was encouraging, urging his tongue deeper into thoroughly wet crevices and his cock was growing painfully hard but he couldn't bring himself to care that much, as long as he could keep this taste on his lips.

"Lewis, wait, I can't! I can't! I'm going to-"

Lewis groaned appreciatively as more of that delectable substance came down to commute on his face and he didn't even register the sperm barely avoiding his hair.

Arthur whined weakly as he pushed on Lewis' head, unable to simply move off as the man had his legs locked in a death grip that would surely bruise pale flesh in the morning.

"Lew, please, I can't..." 

Lewis whined as Arthur's pushing and wiggling forced his tongue out, face looking somehow more pleasured than Arthur as he prepared to dive right back in.

"Lewis! Wait! I won't last if we don't continue now, ok?" 

Lewis blinked at him incomprehensively and Arthur nervously petted as he sorted his words in a way that would appeal to his clearly lightheaded boyfriend.

"If you stop now, later this week you can eat me out much longer, but only if you stop right now, ok love?"

Lewis nodding slowly, still dazed as Arthur slide further back now that his grip had loosened a bit.

They were quiet for a few minutes both panting, lungs searching for air as they calmed down enough to continue. 

"Ah, lo siento, Amorcito, I got carried away..."

Arthur smiled wearily and ruffled his hair.

"It's fine, but do you want to continue?"

Arthur giggled as Lewis nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! If you're sure, I am a bit pent up."

Arthur blushed lightly as he glanced at the sizable bulge behind him and nodded shyly.

"You'll need to stretch me though, I don't think my fingers are big enough."

Lewis smiled lightly and helped him turn so his ass was facing him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support of my sin! Now, I show you, more smut!

Arthur shook slightly in overstimulation as the first finger seemed refugee within his walls. Only a single finger and he was already flung back into the haze of arousal, he blushed deeply as Lewis began to move it, stroking and curling inside him reverently and whimpered as the second made its way inside.

"Calmése, Estrellita, soy solo yo." 

Arthur swallowed down his anticipation and followed the baritone of his love to relaxation. He wasn't a complete virgin, he could handle a little fingering. He inhaled and exhaled, the latter of which broken by an equally shattered moan. He was clearly lying to himself.

Stretch, twist, thrust, stroke, repeat.

Arthur grew accustomed to the rhythmic movements and found himself far more accommodating to the third.

Stretch, twist, thrust, stroke, repeat.

A moan.

Stretch, twist, thrust, stroke, repeat.

Trembling.

Stretch, twist, thrust, stroke, repeat.

Whimpers.

Stretch, twist, thrust, stroke, repeat.

He allowed himself to push back.

Stretch, twist, thrust, stroke, repeat.

Lewis whispered sweet bilingual nothings as he grew louder, wetter, closer.

Stretch, twist, thrust, stroke, repeat.

He barely recognised the feeling of another breach, how much was it now? Four? His mind was jumbled.

Stretch, twist, thrust, stroke, repeat.

More.

Stretch, twist, thrust, stroke, repeat.

Faster.

Stretch, twist, thrust, stroke, repeat.

More whispers.

Stretch, twist, thrust, stroke, repeat.

He was getting louder, he could tell.

Stretch, twist, thrust, stroke, repeat.

He couldn't breathe.

Stretch, twist, thrust, stroke, repeat.

So much.

Stretch, twist, thrust, stroke, repeat.

So fast.

Stretch, twist, thrust, stroke, repeat.

He came.

 

Lewis blushed hard as he listened to the intense moans, noting with an impossibly redder flush that he came untouched.

He slowly removed his fingers and Arthur whined and oh, he's getting harder now.

Arthur caught his breath and stared down at the growing length, smiling softly.

Lewis gulped hard as he felt a hand rub him to full hardness and brown eyes with flecks of gold scattered in their depths stared down at him and Dios mios, he was going to die here wasn't he.

"Do- do you want to continue?"

Arthur giggled at the enthusiastic nod, shaking a bit as he turned in his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter they'll finally fuck!
> 
> God, Arthur, you have the stamina of the gods, or at least the horniness of one. 
> 
> Help Lewis he is gonna perish.
> 
>  
> 
> God, his knot is gonna be huge.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur rubbed the bulbous head and cooed down to Lewis, trying to keep the apparently sexy, if Lewis' blush was any indicator. But God, he was nervous about this.

He knew Lewis would be big, it was obvious, his alpha was larger than most people in both size and presence.

He felt sweat drip a steady line down his face even as he grew wetter.

He wanted this. Wanted this with Lewis, it was the first time he felt like this with anyone He wanted this so bad.

But, he bit his lip, could he really take all of that?

Arthur startled a bit when large hands held his waist and he shifted back as Lewis sat up.

"Estrellita."

He scented the air. Nervous anticipation wafted and mixed with arousal and the scent of their shared sexes. 

He was that obvious, huh?

He looked away.

"Arthur, please look at me. Arthur, love, amor, Cariño, Dulzura, Cielo-"

"Oh jeez, stop it, Goofball."

Lewis grinned as Arthur giggled and his paler arms loosely wrapped around his neck.

"Corazón, I want you to know that it's okay if you aren't ready. We don't have to go all the way tonight. We don't ever have to go all the way. As long as you're comfortable, I'm completely okay."

"But!... I do really want to do this. I want to share this experience with you. I'm just a bit anxious about, well everything from this point."

Arthur leaned his head into the crook of Lewis' neck.

"And that is completely fine! Honestly, I am too. Would you believe I spent a full two hours in the shower this morning?"

Arthur snorted as his laughs spilt over. God, what did he do to deserve this adorable doofus?

"You're ridiculous!"

"A complete fool for you."

"You're such a sap!"

Arthur pulled his head up and pressed his forehead to Lewis'.

"I really do want this though."

"As long as you feel safe, Estrellita. Te amo, Mi Vida."

"Te amo, Mi Alma."

 Their lips met tenderly. Sweet and soft and slow.

Lewis' hands guided Arthur above his dick, the head rubbing against the sphincter.

Arthur nodded into the kiss and dug his fingers into Lewis' shoulder, small crescent indents left to be observed in the skin but not deep enough to break it, as the head breached.

Lewis cooed into his ear as he slowly helped him down.

They both let out a breath when Lewis' was finally knot-deep.

Lewis kissed away the tears that ran down Arthur's face as he adjusted.

They sat in silence, save for their own breaths mingling together.

"I... I think I'm ready to try moving..."

Lewis nodded and he brought Arthur up and sank him back down.

They moaned in sync, Lewis falling back on the bed.

"Fuck! Fuck that feels good!"

Out.

In.

Up.

Down.

Arthur moved with a slow, steady pace, the two moaning softly.

Up.

Down.

Out.

Arthur shrieked as he lost balance and sank down much faster than anticipated and, holy shit that felt so good! 

He appeared to have located his G-spot.

Up. Down. Up down up down up down up down up down.

Out in out in out in out in out in out in.

"Oh yes, ho...ly fUuck yes yes YeS Lew it feels so goOoOod!"

"Arthur! So hot!"

They were shameless in their pleasure. The endorphins clouding everything other than what they were feeling.

"YoUur diick feels so- AH shit more right there, fuck me right there, fucking let me have it!"

Arthur couldn't complete a thought. He blabbered gibberish and he couldn't care less.

"Good boy. Good boy. You fuck me so good. You like that don't you? You like my asspussy fucking you into the bed, don't you?"

Lewis groaned, unable to keep from bucking up into that inferno.

"You like when I talk to you like that don't you? You like being my good little alpha, don't you?"

They were sweating now, Lewis' knot was growing. The spot under them was soaked through with Arthurs slick.

"Shit! Yeah, harder! You feel so good, Lew, I can't- OH SHIT FUCK FUCK FUCK ME RIGHT THERE!"

Arthur had long fallen forward. He trembled in Lewis' arms as he let the sensations run through.

"I'm gonna cum!I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"

Lewis whimpered as he grew closer and-

POP!

"AH! FUCK FUCK FUCK LEWIS LEW!" 

Arthur screamed as the knot forced hard pressure onto every wall forcing his orgasm out of him. He collapsed forward as Lewis kept grinding, desperate for release.

"Mmm... You wanna cum, right? You gonna fill me up? Are you gonna cream me?  Are you gonna shoot it out?"

Lewis whined as his hips stuttered, his orgasm slamming into him with the force of a missile. Arthur sobbed as the heat forced another orgasm out of him.

"Oh shit Lewis! So hot! It's good. So so good. Good boy, that's the stuff, let it all out inside of Artie. Mmm..."

Lewis finally stopped cumming, the ejaculated sperm forced to remain inside Arthur.

They laid, feebly attempting to regain their normal breathing patterns. 

They were silent for a few minutes before they both started giggling.

"We... We really did it..."

"Yeah..."

Lewis slowly wrapped his hands around Arthur's waist as they began spooning.

Arthur yawned as he laid his head on Lewis' chest.

"...These sheets so need to be washed tomorrow."

"Totally."

....

"Goodnight Lew."

"Goodnight Estrellita."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They started awake when a pop sounded out and Lewis' cock was released from Arthur's hole.
> 
> ".. That is a lot of cum."  
> "Ah! Sorry!"
> 
> Arthur shrugged and rolled over and off of Lewis' chest, trying to ignore the feeling of it leaking from his body.
> 
> "It's fine, I'll clean it out in the morning."  
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> "....This sheet really is filthy though."  
> "Completely ruined."

**Author's Note:**

> Which would be more suitable?  
> Forgive me, father, for I have sinned  
> Or  
> Sorry daddy I've been bad


End file.
